You Are Not A Robot
"You Are Not A Robot" is a song released by Hoodie Allen. This is the song that first gained Hoodie popularity. Trivia *This song features "I Am Not A Robot" by Marina and the Diamonds. Videos Hoodie Allen - You Are Not A Robot Lyrics You've been acting awful tough lately Smoking a lot of cigarettes lately But inside your just a little baby oh (Drop it) Its okay to say you got a weak spot (Its Hoodie Allen) You don't always have to be on top (what up marina) Better to be hated (What up Marina) Than loved,loved,loved,for what your not They tellin me to take the safe route Well this is the detour Hoodie baby you aint seen a kid like this before him Late night shooin for the moon like warren the hits come out as soon as you hit recordin Born in america chevy,and ford But these Greek ladys lovin me they sayin he's foreign Floored him Glued the crowd down by there boot strap Came up on the scene so quick you think we was a news cast Well news flash, i could see right through that People try to hide whats on there mind like a dew rag never would I do that im a real fuckin hustler You bein in the backround makin noise like a muffler But if it dosen't kill me it makes me tougher And that's a message that i pass on to my brother You never really gonna make a difference till you suffer but we past that now its time to smash that Thunder You've been acting awful tough lately smoking a lot of cigarettes lately but inside your just a little baby oh Its ok to say you got a weak spot You dont always have to be on top better to be hated Than loved, loved, loved, for what your not Lately i have been stayin' on my grind like a skate board I got some rocket power now so lets take off we goin' hard over these beats y'all just stay soft I don't even feel the need to say pause Cause you a cheat to the system how you came and Bernie Madoff I'm a firm believer that the hard work pays off The playoffs, I treat them like Mora did That means I'm working with a little to get more of it And anybody who doubted us we ignoring it I'm on a different mission An exhibition no scoring it So if we more legit they treat us like a compound Yeah they wanna brake us down, never gonna stop now Cause being scared will only eat you like a cop out Life's a haunted house and I'm ready to pop out And shout out to Marina for these pop sounds I know you really love me but let's let this chorus drop now You've been acting awful tough lately Smoking a lot of cigarettes lately But inside, you're just a little baby It's okay to say you've got a weak spot You don't always have to be on top Better to be hated Than love, love, loved for what you're not Say slow up, Sometimes I'm just feelin' like a robot Sittin round, hoping that you'll show up But you know what, you know what Slow up, Sometimes I'm just feelin' like a robot Sittin round, hoping that you'll show up But you know what, you know what You've been acting awful tough lately Smoking a lot of cigarettes lately But inside, you're just a little baby It's okay to say you've got a weak spot You don't always have to be on top Better to be hated Than love, love, loved for what you're not